The use of augmenters with fan engines always presents a problem in obtaining the desired mixing of the fan air and engine gas with the fuel rich pilot gas so as to minimize the length of combustion chamber needed for complete combustion. Adequate mixing has required a relatively long combustion chamber in order that the fuel will be fully utilized prior to the discharge of the propulsive gases through the thrust nozzle.